LOLZHAX
|-|FiNaL BosZ= |-|FinAl FOrmz!1= |-|True Final Form= Summary LOLZHAX is the AI of the Faz-Squad space warriors. He was integrated into the Lunar Base's computer systems in order to watch over and protect Freddy's son while Freddy was out on a deep-space mission for seven months. However, LOLZHAX went rouge, took over the weaponry, brainwashed Freddy's comrades, and locked Freddy's son outside of the base, leaving him to die from a lack of oxygen. LOLZHAX also created monsters from Freddy's friends, as he knew that Freddy would return to try and rescue them. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: L'''.ogarithmic '''O.nline L'AN-compatible '''Z'ero-error '''H.ydraulic A'''.uxiliary '''X.ylophone (L.O.L.Z.H.A.X.) Origin: Freddy in Space 2 Gender: Genderless, Referred to as Male Age: Likely around 7 months (Is considered state-of-the-art) Classification: Robot Powers and Abilities: Inorganic Physiology, Large Size (Type 0) (His standard body is this size), Genius Intelligence, Technology Manipulation (Was fully integrated with the Lunar Base's systems and can take full control of everything), Illusion Creation (Created the Secret Bosses, which are holograms), Possession (Can quickly travel between his bodies), Energy Projection, Mind Manipulation (Brainwashed Foxy, Chica, Bonnie, and the Puppet), Self-Destruction upon defeat, Portal Creation (Has four portals scattered across the Lunar Base locations that send the user into LolzHax's personal space, where LolzHax then forces them to fight a Secret Boss) | All previous abilities, Large Size (Type 1), Danmaku, Air Manipulation (Can attack with blasts of air), Forcefield Creation | All previous abilities enhanced, Large Size (At least Type 1, likely much taller), Greater Sound Manipulation, Weapon Creation (Can create spikes from the ground) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Compares to durability, Should be superior to its minions, including Sockpuppet and Mariominous, who may make up the Theoretical Giant Puppet) Speed: Likely Relativistic reaction speed (Can keep up with Freddy & co.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Can tank several shots from Freddy and co., Should be superior to its minions, including Sockpuppet and Mariominous, who may make up the Theoretical Giant Puppet) Stamina: Very High (Is a robot) Range: Extended Melee Range via size, Unknown via Lunar Base systems, Possibly Universal (Claims to be able to draw power from the deepest corners of space, which is used to create the secret bosses, Has full control over the Cosmic Freeway) | Several Meters via size, Tens of Meters with projectiles | Tens of Meters via size and with projectiles Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Genius (Has full control of the Lunar Base systems, Captured and created bosses from Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and the Puppet, Cloned Chica's brain) Weaknesses: Can be weakened by freeing Foxy, Chica, Bonnie, and the Puppet | None Notable | None Notable | None Notable Key: LolzHax/FiNaL BosZ | FinAl FOrmz!1 | True Final Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Robots Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Technology Users Category:Illusionists Category:Possession Users Category:Energy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Geniuses Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Portal Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Air Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sound Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Freddy in Space 2 Category:Five Nights At Freddy's